


Shrek and Farquaad's night together

by Excal1burr



Category: Shrek
Genre: M/M, behold my master creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excal1burr/pseuds/Excal1burr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrek and Farquaad's night together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of producing another Shrek fanfiction but with a more serious tone, please suport it when it comes out (planed release: summer 2018).

One day while Shrek was sleeping in his shack he got a text from lord Farquaad.

The text read "Come over to my house Sexy" followed by a picture of Lord Farquaad wearing Shrek's favorite outfit, nothing.

"On my way now!!!!!!!" Shrek eagerly replied.

Shrek ran to the door as fast as possible. When he left the house he saw that he wasn't wearing anything at all but he did not care. All he could think of was Farquaad and his sexy legs. As Shrek left he saw donkey out of the corner of his eye throwing up but all he cared about was getting to Duelock as fast as possible. He was sprinting as fast as he could (even though it wasn't very fast). He ran through corn fields and flowers feeling the brisk summer air hit his bear skin and running through his ears. He could see the castle peeking over the horizon as the all the plants died around him from his horrid stench. When he got to the front gates he was greeted by two guards who proceeded to scoop out their eyes with their bare hands because of the horrifying the sight that lay before them. When he entered everyone (except his lover) in the kingdom had instantaneously gone insane from the mere sight of the Shrek's sweaty naked body. Shrek sprinted down the streets that lay bare, with people who died from the mere sight of Shrek. As Shrek went up to now unguarded chambers of farquaad he reflected on a comment that he made about Farquaad overcompensating with his castle and chuckled at how wrong the statement had been.

Shrek burst through the door and announced loudly "I'm here, my love," posing in the doorway.

Farquaad couldn't reply because of how captivated he was by Shrek's large throbbing _snowman._ The couple proceed to make passionate love for the rest of the night, leaving the windows open for the whole world to see.

 

* * *

 After a whole night of making love together, they had breakfast in bed as they watched the sun rise over the anarchy that lie below in the town.

 


End file.
